In cable control systems comprising conduit and a cable extending therethrough, it is necessary to be able to adjust the length of either the conduit or the cable in the initial installation of the conduit and cable control.
Various manually operable systems have heretofore been suggested as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,172,294, 3,393,578, 3,572,159, 3,587,341, 3,662,617, 3,71,665, 4,331,041 and 4,177,691.
In one type of cable control system, a cable is connected at one end to an acutator and at the other end to a device to be actuated. A conduit surrounds at least a portion of the cable. In the installation of such a system, it is desirable to be able to control the length of the cable and, in turn, the position of the device to be actuated.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide an improved manually operated and locked conduit length adjuster system which can be attached to a bracket or other retaining device that is fixed and will permit the cable to seek a preferred position against axial load after which a locking member be applied to lock the member and, in turn, the conduit in place.
Among the further objectives of the present invention is to provide such a mechanism which offers good support to the cable in all directions, which includes a minimum number of parts minimizes labor and material costs and material handling; which has a hinge connecting a member for retaining the locking member for tangle-free shipping and which holds the locking member away from the mechanism during adjustment without interfering with the adjustment; which has a convenient thumb tab on the locking member to aid in locking; which provides a locking force perpendicular to the adjustment axis for ease of locking; which allows one member to rotate relative to another member in either an open or a locked position; which includes a spring at one end for a pre-adjusted load; which has the ability to be unlocked and locked repeatedly without damage to any part; which has a positive snap action lock; which will not corrode or rust; which is compact so that it can be utilized in confined areas; wherein plastic shrinkage will be uniform throughout the adjusting mechanism for accurate fit of the locking mechanisms; which can be made in various sizes and load capacities; wherein the amount of adjustment is not limited; and wherein the mechanism is light in weight.
In accordance with the invention, a manually operated and locked conduit length adjuster system comprises a cable adapted to be connected at one end to an actuator and at the other end to a device to be actuated, a first length of conduit adapted to be attached at one end to a fixed point and at the other end to a manually locked conduit length adjuster. The manually locked conduit length adjuster includes a plastic body adapted to be attached to the first length of conduit and having an opening through which a plastic slider extends. The slider includes annular teeth and the plastic body includes a locking member integrally hinged to the plastic body and adapted to be moved into position to cause teeth thereon to engage the teeth on the slider. The locking member has other portions thereof which engage the body for locking the locking member in position.